


You are my axis

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Sephiroth asks Cloud to kill him. Cloud refuses the request for assisted suicide. He knows depression. He's felt it. So he tries to make a positive difference for Sephiroth.3rd person omniscient POV, hurt/comfort, no kissWritten with an-imaginary-soldier-archi-blog1 (about 25% theirs).





	You are my axis

"You mean everything to me." Sephiroth said. His words carried far over Modeoheim's snowy planes. Not even the afternoon sun could warm the ice, it couldn't warm him either. Sephiroth sighed. "...just let me die." 

Though Cloud refused to let his guard down, his jaw dropped at those words. Obviously, he knew he and Sephiroth were important to each other - if in a  _very_  strange way - but he never expected it to be voiced now. Let alone by him. Let alone so absolutely. I mean everything to you, you say?  _Everything?_  Really?

He feared it might be a trick, but it brought forth that nagging hope in the back of his mind that maybe, someday, somehow, the Sephiroth he used to know might come back.

It was the second sentence that all but did Cloud into abandoning his combat stance. To hear the man who refused to accept death, so far as to even come back from it several times, asking for it - that was startling, to say the very least. He let the tip of the Bustersword sag until it was just above the stone tiles.

"Raise your sword, Cloud."

He chose to step forward, keeping his sword in his hand, but pointing away and to the floor, and extended his free hand. “…no. I don’t want to fight anymore.” He only hoped that the new context to sentiments he had expressed in the past didn’t give away too many details of the thoughts in his head.

“Don’t say that. President Shinra gave you a direct order. Carry it out." His voice was calm as ever, but the plead made it hollow. “Stop me, once and for all. Just let me die. Stop calling me. Stop whispering my name. Stop bringing me back.”

Cloud just didn’t know how to respond. What if it was a trick? Surely, one who was linked to him as he was knew just how much he missed the old Sephiroth, no matter how well he hid it on the outside.

“In the darkness I hear you say my name. In the Lifestream, I can’t find Genesis or Angeal or Lazard or Zack. I can only sense you,” he said. He had never revealed this to anyone. “You’re driving me mad and I don’t want to be mad. You make me so angry, Cloud. I hate everything, this planet, and you. I hate you. You all that I had left of SOLDIER…. of my friends… of  _myself_.”   
  
"I cannot let go of you for as long as you don’t let go of me. Stab me again, kill me again. Let me die. Forget me. Because I cannot go on stabbing you or destroying you. That’s destroying the SOLDIER honour part of myself.” To give up his dream to get to the stars was was the hardest choice he had ever made. It was the most selfish choice, too. 

_At least dying usually doesn’t take long_ , Sephiroth thought.

Cloud walked forward, and crossed the distance between them. As he took the tentive steps, he saw that Sephiroth was more humane than ever. So he said, "You sure about this, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth didn't answer. 

Cloud walked forward, and he was still holding up his hand for Sephiroth to take it. It was futile. You probably never in your entire life reached out to someone for help you. 

So Cloud touched Sephiroth's upper arm. He stepped his foot between Sephiroth's feet, and when Sephiroth gave no reaction to this proximity, Cloud leaned forward. He bowed his head, and pressed his forehead against Sephiroth's collarbone. "You've been listening to me."

Sephiroth remained still. 

Cloud could feel his eyes on him. "You heard everything I said to you when I was alone?"

"Everything."

Now Cloud said nothing. He exhaled his air to Sephiroth's metal pauldron, and the straps over his chest, and to their feet. He didn't think he had initiated touching anyone in weeks. Usually Tifa touched his arm. Or one of the kids touched his hand. Only now, he felt how how touch-starved he was. How tired. He was touching Sephiroth, of all people. Touching his man should not feel this good. 

"When I got out of your head to exist again... I imagine you must've been glad to get rid of me."

"I missed you." Cloud confessed. 

"This bond... it cannot be broken."

"What now?"

Sephiroth lift one hand. He put it on top of Cloud's head. He said, "Perhaps we should try to live together."

_I certainly can't live without you,_ they both thought.

"Midgar is far away," Cloud said. "When I deliver packages. I sleep under the stars. Housemates..."

Sephiroth knew. "That is cold."

Cloud looked away, but kept his forehead to Sephiroth's chest. He shrugged minimally. 

"There are wild creatures."

"You know I can handle them."

"I will keep you warm," Sephiroth decided. "I will guard you. Yours is a special existence. Your status... you mean everything to me. I will not let anything else hurt you."

"What, you're gonna protect me?" Cloud leaned back to look at Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth looked down on Cloud, and thought Cloud finally looked his age -- permanently sixteen, like Sephiroth was permanently twenty-seven.  
  
Cloud said, "You're the one who keeps dying. The one who needs looking after, is _you_."

Sephiroth looked at him. And something happened in him. He felt different.

Then, to Cloud's great surprise, he saw one corner of Sephiroth's lips tug up into a smirk.

Sephiroth said, "I'll will be good."

"Well, you'd better. Or I'll defeat you again."

Sephiroth exhaled a smile. "Wouldn't want that to happen~"

"Now, I have a package of medicines to deliver. Step aside. You're still blocking the road." Cloud moved away from Sephiroth, and turned his back to him to walk to his motorbike. "And go braid your hair or something so it doesn't get caught in the wheels when we're moving. I'm pretty sure your hair is stronger than the axis." 

**Author's Note:**

> Fan-content is for free. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or an emoji of how much you liked this!


End file.
